birth at the show
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: The UK arena tour 2012 of Jesus Christ Superstar but Melanie C is in labour


**Birth at the show**

It was a war autumn day of September of 2012 in London. The O2 was abuzz as the rehearsal of JCS was in full swing. From my seat in the front row I knew something was amiss. Melanie seemed sluggish. Although this was common since she was 9 months pregnant.

"Aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked worried as the rehearsal finished and we were backstage.

"Yeah just knackered." She said tired, she seemed on edge. Suddenly I noticed she grew more urgent. After a few more minutes I saw a puddle form at her feet. Her water had broke.

"Angel it's time." She sobbed painfully.

"Ok let's try something to dull the pain." I said. Suddenly a contraction hit. She leaned against she wall with her hands and started to moan and swaying from side to side in pain and she started to breath and I started to rub her back. She placed one of her hands on her belly, it was shaking. Then suddenly the contraction stopped.

"That was a rough one, are you ok Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"I don't think I can take many more Angel." She said. As she swayed gently I noticed the clothing she was wearing. She wasn't wearing the full costume except the wig, and she had on a scarf, sweat pants and a t-shirt. Thinking she dislike the wardrobe. She rubbed her belly gently and paused in her swaying. She was defiantly in pain.

'Angel can we change positions? My back hurts." She said

"Ok I'll help." I said. Suddenly she squatted gingerly, I figured her train of thought and I stood behind her. As she eased herself down, I laced my arms though hers the keep her steady. As soon as she was in position, a contraction hit. As she suffered in the grips of the pain one of cast mates Stephen John Davis walked in.

"One hour till Showtime Me-Mel, my gosh Mel are you alright?" He asked.

"No she's in labor." I answered.

"Angel it hurts. I feel like I'm on fire." She said swaying from side to side and breathing.

"I know Aunt Mel, you're doing great." I said holder her steady. Suddenly pain gripped her again. Her breathing shook and moved her head from side to side and then leaned her head back as she swayed again. Finally the pain let go. She was exhausted.

"Angel I'm so knackered." She said breathing heavily.

"It'll be over soon Aunt Mel." I said

"I hope so Angel." She replied tiredly.

"Mel do I need to call medical?" He asked

"Yes please" she said breathlessly looking tired. Suddenly she spasmed in pain. Overwhelmed by pain she dropped from the squatting position forcing me to lift her more. She was at the height of her pain as her knees shook and attempted to buckle. It was obvious a strong one. As the pain persisted Andrew walked in.

"55 minutes until curtain- wait what's wrong Melanie?" He asked sipping a coffee.

"She's in labor." I answered.

"What!" He said spitting out his coffee.

"I can't do the show tonight." She sobbed.

"That's alright. Let's get you to a doctor." Andrew replied. Pain gripped her again as her knees nearly gave out. I held her in place as her pain rose. When her pain peaked she closed her eyes and rolled her head again. As she got back up into the full squatting position, Ying came in. She froze after Mel met her gaze.

"Mel are you alright?" She asked.

"No Ying its time, call the doctor." Melanie yelled. Suddenly she was taking by pain again. She was shaking as her body tensed up from the agony. Her pain peaked as I helped her keep the squatting position. She rolled her head from side to side and moaned. As the pain persisted, Ben walked in.

"Mel are you alright?" He asked looking at her.

"No I'm in labor and where's that bloody doctor!" She screamed. The next contraction came immediately after the previous one subsided. She closed her eyes and rolled her head but it didn't help this time. Overcome by pain. She jumped suddenly, causing some of the feathers from her wig to get caught in my mouth. Then the pain let go. As the pain left, an idea struck me.

"Aunt Mel lets walk around a bit." I said.

"That's a lovely idea Angel. This position hurts my knees anyways." She said as I helped her up

"By the way Aunt Mel, in that last contraction when you jumped, I got a feather from your wig in my mouth." I said picking it's remains from my teeth.

"How'd it taste?" She asked laughing a bit.

"Like a dusty chicken." I replied wiping my tongue. We started walking. We walked across the backstage and we were on our way back to her dressing room when a contraction hit. She started to faltered but I helped her walk. Then she made it to the couch and we started again the pain peaked. Then the pain died as we made it midway to the other side.

"Aunt Mel that seemed better." I said.

"Yeah but it hurts so much Angel." She replied.


End file.
